Tales from a Broken Home
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: A.U My father drinks and is abusive, my sister ran away from home, and I love my older brother in a way I should not. Life seems to hate me that way. Please R&R, warnings will be posted inside. Eventual GaaXKank, more messed up than summary sounds...
1. Prolouge: A real life nightmare

Really weird fic idea I had and will not go away, don't know why I am posting this since god knows I have waaaaayyyyy too many other fics to work on. But still hopefully because I write this the idea will leave, unless people want me to continue. You can tell me if you want me to continue by setting an alert, fav, or review. Still if this is made into a full out fanfic story please be warned as thorough unpleasantness lies ahead, future warnings will be posted if I do decide to make this into a story. But this is like a prologue, with that said I'll stop talking and just let you read it for yourselves. Thank you for your time. (P.s this is from Gaara's P.O.V)

* * *

Sometimes I wonder is there is a god. If there is a god why did my mother have to die? Why did my father have to drink to fill the emptiness? Why does my family have to suffer in such a way? If there is a god he must have a real fun time screwing around with me.

Things weren't always bad; right up until my mother died I actually had a family, now its nothing but broken bits. We are like strangers forced to live under the same roof, like the _real world_, only much worse. My sister Temari is hardly ever around, she's now partly living with her current boyfriend and comes only to visit and get more of her things. Father is just as scarce, only he just goes to work then the bar, and comes home drunk to beat the shit out of my brother. And my brother, my brother Kankuro, he's the only person I have left to hold onto, barely fifth teen and trying so hard to take care of me. When father comes home in a drunken rage he normally shoves me into a closet or hides me someplace, we both know that it doesn't matter to father who he beats just as long as he hits someone. I've only been beaten once and only once, Kankuro takes the beatings trying to protect me. I tell him to worry about himself and not me, but he merely shakes his head and just continues, I worry about him though. When father first started drinking and beating him for a while Kankuro went mute, and when he finally started to talk again there were several slashes on his arms and wrists. I'm so worried that he'll accidentally kill himself, but he tries so hard to act normal and say that I don't need to worry.

As of now though we're both sitting on his bed and Kankuro is trying to help me out with my math homework, sad thing is we both don't seem to have the brains for math. Science, history, English, we get those easily, and math is like a foreign language from outer space or something. His room is small and bland the carpet has some blood stains on it, the only thing that shows any part of his personality is the drawings he has on the wall, he draws and paints, I write. I hear a car pull into the driveway. So does he, next thing I know my brother jumps up from the bed and pulls me off to shove me into his closet. I trip slightly as I'm thrown in but I understand the urgency and state of panic he's in. Not two seconds later I hear the bastard's footsteps climb up the stairs and slam the door open, then he yells in a drunken slur,

"You worthless fuck, where the hell is your sister?"

"She hasn't come home yet." Kankuro answers. I can't see but I can clearly hear them thought the door.

"Oh really," he pauses and then snarls, "What the fuck are you looking at me like that for? Don't you dare look at me that way boy!" the next thing I hear is my brother's startled yelp as he is hit by something and falls down. I cringe from my hiding place and pray it ends quickly.

Father shouts and curses some more, then I hear glass shattering, he probably threw an empty sake bottle at Kankuro again, Kankuro is silent, knowing that as long as he doesn't provoke the older man he'll leave quickly. Unfortunately it doesn't work as the only sounds I hear for the next five minutes is nothing but the sounds of punches and kicks, groans of pain and swearing continue. Once father has gotten tired of abusing his son for the moment he swears,

"Now get up you dumb piece of shit, and clean up this mess…" he walks out slamming the door behind him, as soon as he is gone I bolt out of my hiding place and too my older brother's side. He's face down on the carpet, turning him onto his back I see what injuries he now has, his nose is pouring out blood, and the same crimson liquid is dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Glancing to the side I see my math textbook on the floor, most likely the object father first threw at him, pieces of broken glass is everywhere on the floor, a glass piece is sticking out of a deep cut on his arm, another piece scratched his cheek, and I can only guess how many bruises he'll have in the morning. Despite the obvious pain Kankuro is in, he smiles weakly at me and whispers,

"Gaara, you go and hide, I'll get this cleaned up, just you hide and don't let him see you, okay?" I shake my head no, but his dark green eyes are pleading and finally I reply,

"Okay, I will, just please be careful aniki."

I help him get to his feet and he hugs me tightly in an act of reassurance. I then glance back as I leave his room, his smile has faltered and eyes are now dull and clouded over in pain. It's on nights like these as I hide underneath my bed that I believe that there is no such thing as 'god'.


	2. chapter 1: Healing new wounds

Author's note: thanks to all who read and reviewed the prologue to this story it is really appreciated! But yes here is the first actual chapter and I hope you enjoy the story. Now here are the warnings for the future chapters, violence swearing, and more but I will post specific warnings at the beginnings of those chapters and will find some way of marking them so that if people don't want to read those parts they can skip over them. And also this story will be switching in and out of Gaara's P.O.V because I want to use third person for situations in which Gaara isn't there and be able to get more detailed with the other characters. Hope that I don't confuse anybody and with that said enjoy and please review and tell me what you think and what I can improve on. That and I drew a picture for this fic so please go check my profile for the link, thank you for reading! And sorry that the chaps are short but I plan on making them longer as the story progresses.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I don't come out from under my bed until the house has completely become silent. Even when I do I'm extremely cautious, glancing downstairs I can barely make out my father's passed out form. Turning my gaze to look down the hallway I see light coming out from underneath the bathroom door. I quietly walk over and gently tap on the door whispering,

"Aniki? Aniki can I please come in?"

The door slowly creaks open and Kankuro lets me in. when I walk in he quickly and silently closes the door behind me and asks,

"Is he asleep yet?" our gazes meet and in his dark green eyes I can see his fear of our father. I nod my head confirming that the bastard has in fact passed out. Once that was done he seemed to breathe a little easier. Kankuro at the moment is shirtless applying bandages to his cuts, and not far from the bandages and ointment on the counter is a razor blade. I hate that damn piece of metal, and sure enough when I look at his right wrist there are already bandages covering his new cuts.

"Why do you have to do that?" I murmur absently. He looks at me then at his wrist then says,

"Sorry, but, um, can you help me with this one cut I have on my back?" he turns his back to me and on the back of his left shoulder was a small cut. Below that there is a huge bruise, about the size of a grapefruit, it's a dark purplish color and I ask changing the subject,

"This bruise on your back, does it still hurt?"

Kankuro sighs and answers, "A little but it's been three days so some of the tenderness has faded."

He's trying to make light of the many bruises on his body, but I hate they way they look. As I grab the ointment bottle and bandages from the counter I take a glance at the sink and inside are fragments of jagged, broken, bloody glass. Returning back to my brother's injuries I quickly bandage them and we quickly clean up the bathroom. Both of us are careful not to make any loud noises in fear of our father waking up. Before leaving the safety of the bathroom I ask him,

"Aniki, can I stay with you for the night?"

"Of course you can Gaara," he puts his hand on my shoulder and continues, "Come on, let's go." He gives me a gentle smile and I don't know why but it always makes me happy, maybe it's because he only smile around me.

After we're in his room we both quickly change into our pajamas (mine were already in his room) mine are a black tank top and loose fitting red pants. While Kankuro only sleeps in a pair of baggy black jeans. When we finally lay down I curl instinctively against his chest as he places an arm around me. We used to do this when we were little and I was afraid of the 'monster' at my bedroom window. But now I stay in fear of a real life one, and to also keep an eye on my elder brother during the night. Because when Kankuro sleeps, he sleeps like a rock, I barely sleep at all; the littlest noise will wake me. A reflex I developed back when father started to drink. I now have dark rings under my eyes from such little sleep I get.

The night goes on without anymore disturbances, and I try desperately to sleep, the only sound I hear is the sound of my brother's heartbeat as I rest my head against his chest. Its soft and steady beat is my favorite and only lullaby. In the end I only get about four or five hours of sleep. At around six thirty I reluctantly get up from the warmth of my brother's bed and gently shake his shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Aniki, aniki, wake up, come on it's time for school."

He grunted and finally opens his eyes. Yawns, then stretches his sore body and replies, "All right, all right, I'm up."

I then walk down the hall to my own room and quickly get dressed. I pull on my black skinny jeans, or as some of the other students like to call them 'emo pants'. A black long sleeved t-shirt with a large red kanji symbol for love on the back. And some studded bracelets with my black high-top converse shoes. As I grabbed my backpack and walked back to my brother's room I see him coming up the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper, "Do you want to wake the bastard up?"

He flashed a twenty dollar bill in front of my face and answered,

"Just getting some money for breakfast, ok?"

That got me to shut my mouth, so we then went back to his room and climbed out the window and down the large oak tree next to it. The two of us then walked four blocks to a MC Donald's and brought breakfast.

As I pour maple syrup over the hot pancakes I notice that Kankuro isn't eating anything and only has a cup of coffee. I push my plate over to him and say,

"Here you need to eat too." He shakes his head and replies,

"No, you eat I'm fine." He takes a sip of his coffee but all his answer does is frustrates me.

"No you need to eat, you're starting to get really thin, here you eat half and I'll eat half okay?"

"All right, when did you get to be so stubborn?"

"I'd say I get it from you," he laughs and actually eats a piece of pancake. I do the same and we continue to eat in silence. Afterwards I go to the bathroom to wash up because my hands were a little sticky and when I come out Kankuro is outside holding a very familiar bag; it was one of the restaurants' cookie bags. I could feel my eyes grow wide and Kankuro laughed handing it to me.

"Here thought you might like something sweet to go with your lunch." I smile at him and he pulls out some money for me to buy lunch at school. "There's more than enough money for you to get something so you better eat."

As I place the money in my pant pocket I turn and ask him, "What about you aniki? Do you have any money for your lunch?"

He shows me a five dollar bill and replies, "Yeah don't worry about me, you just worry about your school work and stuff okay?"

I roll my eyes at the statement but don't say anything more. We walk over to the bus stop as the bus pulls up and get on, we sit in silence yet again and after two stops I have to get off. I say good-bye to my brother and mentally brace myself for a whole new kind of hell, and its name is school.


	3. Chapter 2: Another Day Another Bruise

Yay, here is chapter two, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter it is all very much appreciated!!!! This chap is a little longer than the others but not by much and I'm not really happy with how it turned out but yeah enjoy and please review/fav/set an alert!!!! Thank you and cookies to all who did and do!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, KISHIMOTO OWNS ALL!!!!

* * *

I hate school, the obnoxious kids, and the teachers who probably couldn't care less about you, and the fact that I have absolutely no friends. My middle school is just like any other, which means it is divided into cliques; you've got the basic one like the preps, jocks, geeks, freaks, etc. then after that there are the subgroups, under the prep category you've got the "OMG I'd never talk to you if you aren't rich and pretty" like this one girl Ino, and a small group of her followers, then the kinda not as preppy and smart girls, an example would be this girl Sakura. The jocks, well do I really need to explain who the hell these people are? But yet out of all the jocks there is actually one that is kinda smart, that guy is called Kiba. Then there are the geeks, I don't know much about this group but the most known 'geeks' are Shikamaru and Shino; only because these two are extremely intelligent. And finally the freaks this group has waaaayyyy too many subgroups but here are a few of the main ones, you've got the Goths and the emos and trust me there is in fact a difference between the two. The suffering artists; Sai. The obnoxious loud freaks, Naruto, Chouji, and some other students that I can't remember, and finally the loners, which other people have put me under, yeah right I wouldn't mind having other people around me it's just everyone thinks that because I'm so quiet and well, let's be honest dark that people think I'm going to end up bringing a gun to school or something. In a league all his own is this guy called Sasuke, the guy every girl wants to date, the guy every male at this school wishes he could be (not me), and the world's biggest and most self centered asshole. God damn it I hate that guy, and if the other students aren't bad enough, the teachers and the classes sure as hell are, and those are a whole set of other problems.

0_0_0_0

High school while very different from middle school still has many similarities, like if you're not a senior, or not at the top of the 'food chain' you're an easy target. Kankuro groaned as the bus pulled to a stop about two blocks from his school. Grabbing his bag he got off and walked slowly to school. Even though he was basically invisible at school the few people who did notice him where not exactly looking to be friends. Because since he couldn't cover all the bruises, scratches, and burn marks (his father had once burned the side of his neck and hands with a cigarette) they thought that the brunette was looking for a fight. The end results, visits to the principle's office and more bruises. The morning air was cool so he wore a large black hoodie with the words 'Dir En Grey' in grey lettering. Regular blue jeans and an old pair of sneakers, under his hoodie was short sleeved plain black shirt and beneath that a long sleeved dark grey one. When he finally got to the school building he went around to the back of the building and went in through the backdoor. From there he went to the bathroom to look at the damage done, seeing a large bruise on the side of his face it goes from the base of his neck to the bottom corner of his right cheek. He gently presses on it and hisses at the sting of pain. The bell rings and covering what he can of the bruise he heads for first period.

0_0_0_0

I sit at the back of the class as I always do no one notices and no one cares, its English class with Kakashi, which I have a 95 in. So I take the time and class half paying attention and half writing a haiku. Ino and another girl, I think her name is Karen, look at me with judging, harsh, and cold eyes. I pretend not to notice as the two whispers constantly looking at me. Eventually the go back to whatever the hell they were doing and I give a mental sigh of relief. The door opens and damn it all Sasuke walks in. Kakashi stares at him as if asking what the hell he is doing.

"Schedule change," is all Sasuke says to him. Kakashi takes the piece of paper from him and motions for the raven haired teen to go sit somewhere. I hear Karen and Ino squeal with delight and Naruto who is a row in front of me whisper to Kiba, "Damn, why does Sasuke-teme have to be in this class?" for once I actually agree with the blonde. He plops himself in the desk right in front of me and want to groan, I don't want this asshole anywhere near me. Ino giggles and Karen blushes. I close my notebook and rest my head in my arms in my desk. I want this day to be over already.

My first four periods of the day go on without much incidence, I think about skipping 5th since its only gym and just head to the library for that period. Hopefully I won't get caught. So I sit in a back corner of the library and read one of my favorite books, 'Dracula'. I'm currently at the part to where Dracula is seen crawling down the side of the castle wall. The bell rings and I gather my things and go to my final period for the day, and my worst subject math.

In math class just like all my other classes I'm at the back while all the smart/ADD people sit up front. Naruto at the moment is trying to flirt with Sakura who just knocked him upside the head. Chouji, and Kiba laughed, Shikamaru just looked at him before going back to sleep, and Sai called him dickless again. I want to laugh but it would more than likely be unwelcomed by the others so I keep quiet. Iruka walks in and everyone gets quiet, except for the blonde down in front. Iruka shouts and I sigh pulling out another notebook to take notes.

The school day eventually ends and I walk down three blocks to the bus stop and get on. It'll be four stops until I get to my brother's bus stop so take out 'Dracula' and read to pass the time.

0_0_0_0

The air rushed against Kankuro's skin as he ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk, the cold air made his lungs burn and his sides began to ache. Looking behind him he made sure no one was chasing him before he finally stopped to take a breath. A dull copper taste lingered in his mouth as he tasted his own blood. He wiped the corner of his mouth and turned to continue walking. Yep, it had been one of those days.

_Kankuro winced as he was roughly slammed up against a wall of the school building. A blue haired senior had him pinned there firmly with one hand. _

"_You think you're so tough don't you?" he snarled tightening his grip on the younger's shirt. A laughed echoed from the other side of him. _

"_Kisame, man you got some fucked up shit going on man, seriously. Are you sure you weren't popping pills with Itachi earlier?" a white haired teen said next to him. _

"_Just shut up Hidan," Kisame snapped, "after all you're the one who's a pill popper."_

_During that brief moment when they weren't paying attention to him Kankuro kicked out hitting Kisame directly in the chest knocking the wind out of him and causing Hidan to rush foreword and punch him in the jaw. Kankuro lashed out again and quickly turned and ran hearing Kisame's and Hidan's shouts as they started to chase him. _

Kankuro could also feel something warm and wet down his back; no doubt that one of his old scars had opened up again. When he got to the bus stop he just plopped himself down on the bench and waited.

0_0_0_0

When the bus got to my brother's stop I put my book away and made room for him to sit next to me, as he came to sit down I noticed a small red pathway down the side of his mouth. It was a bloodstain.

"You get into another fight aniki?" I ask him. He nods and replies, "Yeah, but it wasn't anything big and I think the worst that happen was one of my old scars reopening but I'm okay."

There he goes again, trying to brush it off as if it wasn't anything. But at the moment I don't really feel like getting upset about it right now. So I rest my head on his shoulder and rest for what little time I can.


	4. Chapter 3: The Problem with Teenagers

AN: many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! And, ugh, sorry about how slow I have been on updating this. I blame all the stupid two hour long semester exams we had to take I think it's a miracle in the fact that I had anytime at all to type this up. Add that up along with the fact I've been having several relapses with a problem I thought I got over with that includes sharp objects…. But since break is now here and I'm off of school I plan to be updating on nearly all my more neglected fics. I plan to be updating a lot. Happy Holidays to all here on !

Materwolf5: thank you for reviewing and I can't wait for your next update!

KakashixIrukalover: much love to you and thank you for reviewing!

Earthbender068: Thanks for reviewing, and yes when Gaa-kun calls Kanky-kun Aniki it is quite adorable. As for the friend issue in your last review they will, just later on.

MM-chan: thank you for the alert and the fav, much love goes out to you!

Evil Panda Suicide: thanks for the fav!

P.S I have a pic for this chap, the link is up on my profile and go see it when you're done please. Well enough of the author note and enjoy the fic! Please review too!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. I just rested against my elder brother's shoulder and he ran his hand through my hair. The action was quite soothing; it was moments like this that made life seem almost normal for the both of us. But as everything does it had to end. When we got off the bus and the cold wind hit my chest I felt instantly frozen. Kankuro noticed, removed his hoodie and gave it to me. At first I was reluctant to take it but he said that I put it on, or he'll put it on for me. I chose the first option. As we walked back home I asked if he had seen Temari at school, he grunted in a mix of anger and disgust and said that he saw our older sister but he didn't talk to her. He's still angry about how she just one day left. I miss her still, but I don't like to bring her up around him. The rest of the walk home was spent in silence. At home the driveway was empty, a good sign that we wouldn't have to climb up the tree to get inside, pulling out his copy of the house key Kankuro opened the door and we both went upstairs to but our bags down. After that the two of us spent about two hours going over homework and studying for tests. Kankuro left after that to go downstairs to see if there was anything for us to eat.

0_0_0_0

Kankuro scanned over the cupboard looking for almost anything that could be edible, in the end he only found a couple of canned tuna. Sighing he grabbed the can opener and went back upstairs to his younger brother. Looks like tonight both would go to bed a little hungry, he more than his little brother however.

0_0_0_0

I stared at the doorway as I heard Kankuro come up the stairs; in his hands were about three small cans of tuna fish, and a can opener. After opening two he hands them both to me, and works on the one single can for himself. I intentionally leave about half in one of the cans and pass it to him. Kankuro looks at me uncertainly but I nod and then the brunette reluctantly eats what's left.

For a time afterwards all is quiet and not a sound can be heard, and while the silence is soothing it also scares me, I can't stand the silence. Still, nothing peaceful like this lasts for long especially when you have a father like ours. A car pulls into the driveway and before Kankuro has the chance I get up first and drag him with me to the closet to hide. Kankuro looks ready to protest, but as soon as the front door opens I quickly cover his mouth and both of us freeze. Father stomps up the stairs, his footsteps heavy with drunkenness. We can't see him but after a few moments the older man snorts in anger, belches, then leaves muttering curses under his breath. Kankuro just stares at me and asks,

"Gaara, why did you do that?"

I stared back at him, and realized that he looked so much older than he used too, so worn down, and the answer came out, "Because I didn't want to see you get hurt again…."

That night we both stayed in the closet, while it was awfully uncomfortable we rather have one cramped night in the closet than fresh wounds to bandage. When dawn came we woke, and quickly left for school, got on the bus, and went our separate ways.

0_0_0_0

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Kankuro thought in the back of his mind as he turned sharply around the back corner of the school, cool air filling his lungs as ran.

"You're dead Sabaku!" Kisame, (or was it Hidan?) shouted, obviously the two hadn't forgotten what had occurred the day earlier and wanted to finish what they started. Kankuro, who was becoming a bit desperate in his attempts to get away made a quick dash and hid the large bushes, pulled his hoodie over his mouth to cover his ragged breathing. The footsteps got closer until they finally stood just right in front of where he was hiding.

"Aw hell, don't tell me you lost him you blue haired dumb-fuck…" Hidan swore.

"Oh piss off you white haired freak." Kisame shot back. Hidan opened his mouth but shut it just as some bushes off to Kankuro's far right started to rustle. Hidan and Kisame became curious and went over to pull someone else out. The other was about the other two's age with flaming red hair, but as soon as they helped the pale redhead to his feet he not so gracefully fell back down to the ground landing on his back.

"Ha ha! Sasori you drunk again? At least wait till noon to pull out the hard core alcohol, dumbass." Hidan laughed.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? You know if your probation officer hears about this you're going straight back to juvenile hall." Kisame half scolded and half snickered.

Sasori stared blankly up at the two before replying, "I know that Papa Smurf, besides my probation officer can kiss my ass."

The statement made Hidan roar with laughter while Kisame not so much. The blue haired teen was unnaturally pale, making his skin almost translucent allowing blue veins to be easily seen, giving the impression his skin tone was blue.

"Kisame chill, ok? Come on lets go see if Kakuzu's harassing any of the freshman come on."

Kisame grunted but followed Hidan none the less. After those two left Kankuro breathed a little easier but now he had a new problem, while the red head didn't seem to be much of a handful everyone knew about specific incidences that he caused. First one happened last year when he poisoned a junior's food and the kid got sent to the hospital and was out for two months. The school tried to pin him to the crime but they lacked evidence and nothing happed. The second was earlier this year went his punched a sophomore in the face, a girl sophomore knocking out several of her teeth which is how he got his probation officer and all that. Kankuro gulped and quietly got out of the bushes and dusted himself off, when he looked up again however he noticed that Sasori was doing the same. The brunette felt his whole body tense again but the red head made no hostile motions or body gestures. In fact he pulled out a cigarette, lit it, exhaled a small puff of smoke and said,

"Eh, you owe me got it?" he paused and looked over Kankuro's confused expression before continuing, "Anyway, not like it's my business, but I don't get what those two see the fun of breaking what's already been broken. See ya, kid."

Kankuro stood motionless, a hand on his neck covering some of his bruises understanding what the other was referring to.

0_0_0_0

My plan on falling asleep in English wasn't working, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. Yet again. The blonde and the raven haired boys glared at each other one minute the next, someone bumped the blonde the two locked lips and the usual happened. The guys all laughed, the girls foamed at the mouth and proceeded to beat the living hell out of Naruto. And Kakashi was late…. Forget this being a long period; it was going to be an annoyingly long day.


	5. Chapter 4: Father's Plaything

I know I said I would be updating on my other fics which I am but I've been feeling really angsty and wanted to write more of this while the idea was still with me, also thank you for all that reviewed! This chap is a bit Kankuro-centric so Gaara doesn't show up a lot in this chap. And an apology to darkangel1992 for the alert set, I feel like an ass because I forgot to put it in the last author notes….well that was my mistake for writing at two in the morning…. Well extra warnings for this chap. *readers, WTF?! It's only chapter 4!* I know but in the very beginning of the story I said thorough unpleasantness lies ahead. But that said here we go! Enjoy and please review/fav/alert!!

WARNING: there is rape in this chap….and pedophile-ism or whatever it's called…..anyway you have been warned! If you want to skip over it the part as been 'marked' by these things: XXX.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

* * *

So far, besides what had happened that morning, things at school were going pretty well for Kankuro. Yet something in the pit of his stomach made him feel uneasy, like a sense of something bad about to happen. Still, he dismissed these feelings and continued to focus on his school work.

0_0_0_0

By the time Kakashi arrived to class all the girls had pretty much vented their anger out, which Kakashi asked what had happened to the blonde boy. Everyone was silent, until Shikamaru opened one eye and answered groggily,

"Sasuke's fangirls went psycho again, the usual…." And went back to sleep.

The classroom erupted into chaos… maybe I should just skip today….. I think I will if this continues….

0_0_0_0

The brunette went to his assigned seat and pulled out his sketchbook while he waited for the bell to ring starting his art class. Over the past few days he had begun drawing various designs of the grim reaper, why he was doing such ghastly drawings was anyone's guess but Kankuro drew what came to him, and if the image of death was it then, oh well. Mr. Kimura the art teacher often asked if something was wrong whenever he turned in assignments like this, to which he said nothing was wrong. After everyone had filed into class and the bell rang Mr. Kimura told the students to draw a winter scene, Kankuro sighed and put his sketchbook away back into his bag. As he did so the loudspeaker in the classroom went off.

'_Mr. Kimura, is Sabaku no Kankuro in there? He has a doctor appointment and his father is here to take him.'_ Kankuro felt fear instantly tear at him and his back stiffened in his chair. His father was here? Why? He knew damn well that he had no such appointment, but he also knew it would probably just be best to go along with it.

"Very well then, Kankuro collect your things and go to the office, come get your assignment in the morning before school all right?" Mr. Kimura instructed.

"Yes sir."

Kankuro walked as slowly as he could to the front office he was not in any rush at all to get to the front office, especially if his father was there waiting. When he got to the front office sure enough his father was there in one of his better suits, hair tidy, basically the works, making the secretary stare and blush. _If you only knew lady,_ was a thought that popped up in his mind when he saw her. As Kankuro walked in his father turned to face him and put on a smile that Kankuro knew was fake, the man never smiled, never truly smiled anyway.

"So, you have all your things right?"

Kankuro looked to the floor and answered, "Yes, I do."

The older man nodded and motioned for the two to leave, Kankuro obeyed not sure of what exactly was going on, remaining on guard. Things weren't much better in the car as the elder man was trying to make small talk, as if he actually cared. All the while Kankuro was terrified, his facial expressions revealed nothing even though on the inside he was going hysterical. Not only that but the man had a slight smell of alcohol and the brunette couldn't tell if it was the car or the man in the driver's seat.

Once they arrived home and were inside it all ended, quite harshly, with the door's lock clicking the older man punched his son in the face sending Kankuro to hit a wall dropping his bag onto the floor and pain shoot through his body.

"I don't know where the hell you two little bastards were last night, but now you're in for it." Kankuro remained still and quiet trying to ignore the taste of blood in his mouth. The other didn't buy it and soon Kankuro found himself being half dragged upstairs to his father's bed room and he was thrown onto the bed. At first he didn't realize what was going on but once the man ripped off the younger's shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers Kankuro began to lash out begging to be let go, ignoring all the hits he received for struggling, this was going to far. Eventually his father seized his wrists and pinned them down above Kankuro's head and looked the teen in the eyes snarling in a low malicious voice,

"Stop struggling, if you don't I'll simply punish you know and take what I want later, from someone who isn't as likely to fight back."

Kankuro stilled instantly. _No, not Gaara don't, not him, please leave him out of it! _Kankuro turned petrified dark emerald eyes up to him and whispered, "All right, I'll behave, just please, don't hurt him."

His father smirked and replied, "Good choice boy, but I want to make sure that you behave so..." he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and bound the unfortunate brunette's hands to the headboard, making him lie on his stomach first.

XXX

Kankuro buried his head in the covers and tried desperately to hide the shiver racking through his body as hands gently traced his spine going to the hem of his boxers. The man behind him chuckled darkly before slowly pulling them down, leaving the young brunette bare. Kankuro couldn't help it but a small whimper escaped from him when the elder traced over old scars and tender bruises, it got even worse when that hand went lower to his entrance, testing it with soft presses. When it finally entered him Kankuro gasped as a stinging, burning, sensation shot all around his virgin passage, the finger felt huge and he knew he couldn't handle anything bigger without tearing, but he also knew that it would have to come soon… his hips shifted instinctively trying to find a more comfortable,(if that was even possible), position. A hard slap to a bruise on his back stopped him, he groaned a little the bruise throbbing.

"Stop wriggling around, all you're doing is pissing me off, now stop it." His father snarled. Kankuro obeyed wanting it to be over as quickly as possible.

Soon the finger was removed and something much larger waited at his abused, stinging entrance, Kankuro whimpered when he felt his hips being gripped viciously pulled up the other's groin. The tip of the elder's cock pressed against the quivering pucker and was pushed in. Even though it was only the tip of it Kankuro screamed out, there was no lubrication, nothing to help ease the pain, nothing but pain…

The pace set was hard and brutal, after the first few thrusts Kankuro began to bleed, his blood being the only relief from such violent friction. The warm liquid ran down his pale thighs. When his father eventually released into the shaking boy, he paused member still inside, Kankuro was panting trying to keep his composer and remembering how to breathe, he shifted his hips trying to pull the member out of his ill-used body, only to be stopped as he _felt _the organ re-harden inside of him, he wanted to cry, enough, he had enough. And the man leaned forward to bite at the back of his neck, sucking and making the younger bite his lip in order to prevent his cries of pain and torture, his cheeks flushed with burning shame, and humility. It continued for two more hours.

XXX

Kankuro lay limp as the man pulled out of him, his now abraded wrists released from their bindings, and his father fixed himself back up to go back to work. The older man looked back at him and snickered,

"Such a good little bitch." And left without another word.

Kankuro just stayed there motionless, his whole body going numb, save for the sting around his torn entrance. His mind seeming to be on autopilot as he rose from the bed, not bothering to collect his torn clothes, he headed straight for the shower. The lights were kept off, and he turned the hot water on, he stood in the frigid water until it turned scolding hot, making his skin turn a bright red. Kankuro didn't care, he felt so violated, and just wanted it all to just literally burn away, the hot water was not helping as it ran over his still open cuts and old still somewhat sensitive scars. After twenty minutes under the hot water as it began to cool again he turned off the shower and got out wrapping a towel around his body, and wiped the condensation off the mirror. He stared blankly at his reflection, voices from the back of his mind tormenting him.

_You're pathetic you know that? What was the point in doing all this? There is no real proof that the man won't go after your precious little brother, but sure as hell proved you'll be his little fuck toy. You're weak, stupid, and insignificant-_

"Just shut up!!!" he cried shoving his fist into the mirror, making his knuckles bleed. His breaths came out in dry heaves, broken glass falling onto the counter and the floor. The brunette staggered backwards into the wall and slid to the floor. Pained, cloudy eyes focused on a jagged piece of glass not to far from his left hand. Gripping it harshly he tore at his skin, making himself bleed, cutting clean cuts, parallel lines, intersecting lines, some deep, some just deep enough to bleed, others he couldn't even feel. Both arms soon became a patchwork of cuts, blood dripping down his arms and finger tips. Eyes blank as he stared for awhile letting the bloody piece of glass go.

Eventually he got tired, whether from the indecent actions done to him, or from blood loss he couldn't tell, but he got up, staggering to his feet, and somehow managed to get to his room, pulled on some pants, and collapsed onto his bed, face down in the pillow, and slept.

0_0_0_0

I ran home as fast as my legs could carry me, Kankuro wasn't at the bus stop, he was always there, to be honest I was about ready to panic, maybe he was already at home. At least that was what I was hoping for at least. When I got to my house the driveway was empty, and the front door was unlocked. When I went inside I found my brother's bag thrown carelessly to the floor, he was here all right, but why would he leave his bag on the floor like that. I picked it up and went up the stairs but I froze when I saw something on the carpet, blood, dried blood. Leading to my brother's room, I dropped both bags and went to see what had happened to him, I found him on his bed, face pale; arms caked with blood, my stomach lurched. I ran to him and shook his shoulder almost praying for him to wake up, when he finally did, I let out a sigh of relief, and he looked at me with tired eyes and asked,

"Gaara? Gaara is that you?"

I made hushing sounds and told him to relax, I went to get the first aid box from the bathroom and my eyes went wide as I saw the state that the bathroom was in, the mirror broken, glass everywhere, and a small pool of blood on the floor. I can only guess what happened here, but a part of me doesn't want to know. So I clean his arms and bandage them up. The cuts go from his wrists up to his arms, I've never seen him with this many before. After I finish he falls back asleep, I run my hand through his hair as he lays before me almost lifelessly.

"Aniki, what happened to you?"

0_0_0_0

Later that night after father came home beat Kankuro again, and I bandaged him all over again, at night he had nightmares. He never has nightmares, well if he did before he certainly never acted this way. In the night he thrashed about in bed whimpering, crying for something to stop, and growing ever more violent in his attempts to get away from whatever was hurting him in his dream. I tried to grab a hold of him to wake him up, to no avail.

"Aniki, Aniki, wake up, it's only a dream, it can't hurt you, wake – ahh!" I stumbled backwards, Kankuro hit me, hard, and I fell off the bed too. Just because Kankuro doesn't want to fight or lash out doesn't mean he can't. I found out the hard way just now as my nose is bleeding. The thump I made when I hit the floor when I fell must have woken him up, as the thrashing ceased.

"Gaara?" he questioned. "Gaara where are you?"

"Down here," I reply wiping the blood from my nose. He came to me and saw the blood, and his eyes turned dark, sad, and something that I couldn't place.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked me. I shook my head, allowing more blood to run from my nose. He saw the blood and I wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"It's ok, I'm fine." He shook his head, and repeated he was sorry over and over to me.

"I said I'm fine, don't worry."

"I'm still sorry, even if I was asleep I had not right to hit you…" he muttered. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, his own were clouded over, I reached out to him and placed my hand onto his shoulder and he looked up at me with the eyes of a broken man. I wasn't sure of what to say so I pulled him closer to me and let him rest his head on my shoulder.

"It's ok Aniki, it's ok."

* * *

Well here is chapter four, hope you liked it, but anyway also please does anyone have any name ideas for the father, cuz I'm getting tired of having him be nameless and I can't think of any….. so please tell me your suggestions in a review or pm, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies?

Omg sorry about the long wait for chapter 5! Here it id though and I hope you enjoy it! I thank Earthbender068 and Missy for giving me ideas for the father's name and I have decided to use Tagaku as his name! Thank you so much guys! And thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Anyway I was listening to this song called 'Confessions of a broken Heart' by Lindsey Lohan, though I normally hate her my friend showed me the music video which I highly recommend you watch! The original cuz apparently there are a lot of remixes. Either way it's about domestic violence and abuse and substance abuse too so go check it out on you tube! Anyway here is chapter 5!

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. Get over it.

Again bad things happen; the area has been marked with these things '_**XXX**_' Read at your own risk!

* * *

After my beloved Aniki's outburst I lay awake next to him for the rest of the night. My arms are wrapped tightly around his board shoulders, a feeble attempt to stop his violent thrashings. They've now been reduced to small quiet whimpers and shakes but I'm still worried about him. My heart aches seeing him in so much pain, and I feel horrible for not knowing how to help him. I glance at the clock; it reads 4:30 AM. Dawn will be here in about an hour an a half. I really need to sleep but I can't bring myself to do so, so I stay up and watch over my brother as he sleeps. As soon as I see the first dim rays of sunshine I gently wake my brother trying not to frighten him. Kankuro blinks his eyes open slowly before yawning, god he looks like a freaking train wreck. Both of us are exhausted and the idea of skipping school is quite appealing to us both, however Kankuro would throw a fit if he found out about me doing so. Both of us are silent as we get dressed, Kankuro once he finished putting on his clothes silently crept down the stairs in search of any money the old bastard might have left laying around. When he comes back up the stairs he says nothing yet the look in his dark green eyes is apologetic. Nothing for breakfast then, or lunch, and I couldn't even think about dinner since we both knew there would be anything.

I nod in understanding and the two of us grab our school bags and climb out of the window heading for the bus stop.

0_0_0_0

At school I can barely focus, my stomach aches, my head is throbbing, and the world is spinning around me. Last night's events play inside my head, I'm so worried about Kankuro, just what happened to him? I haven't been this scared for him since I first found out about his cutting habit; my nights were often filled with nightmares about him winding up dead by his own hand. The school's screeching bell clears my head for the moment snapping back into reality. As soon as I stand up and gather my belongings however my vision swims and the world turns black.

When I wake up I find myself staring at the ceiling in the nurse's office. I look to my left and notice a very familiar blonde boy sitting on one of the plush chairs staring intently at the clock. An unwelcomed groan escapes me, and Naruto turned to face me.

"Hey, uh, Gaara right?" Naruto started, "You okay? You've been out for almost two hours."

Two hours?! I bolted upright and immediately regretted it since the blood suddenly rushed back to my head and I almost fell over again. Naruto was right next to me and helped steady me.

"What period is it now?" I ask clutching my head, a wave of pain coursing through me.

He took a small step back and replied, "You passed out during second period and lunch is now almost over so about fourth. Though if you wanna get a lunch or something you have to go when the kids in ISS do."

I shook my head and said that I don't want lunch. My stomach cramped up as if to protest my statement. Naruto sat back down and I asked him what he was doing in the nurse's office.

"Well after I helped bring your stuff over I went to third, left during the middle of lunch claiming to have a stomachache. And I'm thinking about staying until fourth period is over."

"Why?"

"I have history with Asuma-sensei… not exactly the best class of the day."

"That sucks doesn't it?"

"You have no idea."

We both smiled.

School for once wasn't bad; Naruto took me into his little group of friends and surprisingly enough I got along pretty well with everyone. Though I could tell they were nervous around me, I don't blame them for being that way.

Afterschool I began to walk by myself to the bus stop but not even off the school grounds I found myself turned around and stared at a recognizable face.

"Nee-chan?!" my jaw dropped. Temari smiled sweetly at me and my first instinct was to go and hug her. It's been over two months since I last saw or heard from her!

"Aw, I missed you too baby brother." When I pulled back she ran her hand through my hair tenderly and I asked her,

"Temari-nee-chan, what are you doing here?"

She put her arms around my shoulder and replied, "I missed you and I was worried… oh Jesus your so thin! Thinner than the last time I saw you!"

My smile almost vanished from my face. Yeah it was true, compared to my sister I looked like a twig. All pale, skinny, and sickly looking. I didn't notice we were walking until we stopped in front of a parked car. Temari went around the other side to the drivers seat but stopped and looked at me. Probably because I hesitated and wouldn't go near the vehicle.

"Come on," she gently urged. "Get in."

I stepped back and shook my head, "I can't. Sorry nee-chan but I just can't, Kankuro-nii-san will be worried…"

"Please Gaara, I'll drive you home myself if you want, I just need to talk to you." She pleaded.

I didn't know what to say, for starters I really, really, had to get going, but I also wanted to talk to my sister.

"Look, Gaara, at least let me get you something to eat. You look really thin, and you can call Kankuro and we'll go pick him up too." She pressed.

I sighed; I could never deny my siblings anything. "Okay," I muttered.

She squealed with delight and helped me put my bags into the trunk, the two of us in the front seats as she drove away from the school. I shuffled about in my seat partly from the awkward silence between us and partly because of my worries of Kankuro.

"So," I start saying trying to make small conversation, "This is your boyfriend's car?"

"Yes," she answered, "And Kankuro-kun, how's he?"

I wasn't sure of how to answer that, especially after what happened last night… Kankuro now just seemed… odd, I guess.

"He's ok," I lied. He was far from ok, it took no idiot to notice that bluff, but I hoped I convinced Temari.

"Tagaku does he still-"

"Yes he still drinks, if anything he drinks more. And Aniki…" I couldn't bring myself to say more. Temari gave my hand a small squeeze.

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll get you something to eat and we'll go get him too."

I merely nodded as she pulled into a Sonic and ordered me something; I wasn't paying attention slowly going numb in my seat. Kankuro was probably making himself sick with worry by now. I was brought out of my daze as she handed me my food and the tempting smells reach my nose. I took the bag gratefully and quickly went for the burger, my hunger taking over. I took a bite and let the rich flavors wash over my tongue. Temari smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I wish I could do more…" she whispered sadly. I swallowed and felt guilt creep into my bones.

"Here, Kankuro-kun should be home by now." She handed me a small cell phone (again probably her boyfriend's). "Call him; he's more than likely worried about you."

I receive the phone from her and said thanks. I dialed the number and just prayed that he would pick up the phone.

0_0_0_0

Kankuro was going hysterical, he couldn't find Gaara, and their father wasn't home either. At first he thought the old man had taken Gaara out of school and done to the poor redhead what he had done to him. The brunette paced to and fro across the living room. Kankuro didn't know what he would do if something like that had happened to Gaara. If that ever, no, if Tagaku laid one single finger on him…Kankuro didn't finish the thought. He jumped though as the phone rang, it never rang, not since their mother died. He picked up the phone none the less.

"Hello?"

"Aniki?" Kankuro's heart leapt in his chest. It was Gaara!

"Gaara! Gaara are you ok? Where are you? Why weren't you-?"

"Aniki, I'm ok, I'm with Temari-chan. She picked me up from school today; she says we can stay with her for the night. We'll be over soon to get you." He explained calmly.

Kankuro stiffened, no, Gaara could stay with her. While he had a strong distaste for their sister after she basically abandoned them, he knew the blonde would take good care of his little brother. But the both of them couldn't go, he knew the consequences all too well if he left too.

"No. Gaara, you stay with Temari tonight. I'll be fine and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"But, Aniki, please, you can-"

"No, just stay with her tonight. I'll be fine, and you'll be safer with her. Please Gaara."

Gaara was silent for a while before answering, "Ok, aniki, I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you, be safe please."

Kankuro let a small sad smile pass over his lips, "Ok, love you too. Goodnight."

Then he hung up the phone. It was no later that he did so the driveway lit up signaling the old bastard was home. Kankuro panicked, surely he hadn't skipped going to the bar? Making a quick dash for the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the door open.

"Hey boy where do you think you're going?"

Kankuro looked back and replied shakily, "My room, I have homework to do, and I have a test so I need to study."

The man smirked at him and said, "Well you'll be going upstairs, but not to our room to do homework." Tagaku advanced up the stairs and placed a hand onto the young brunette's cheek. Kankuro's eyes went wide. '_No! No, not again please!'_ Tagaku's smirk grew wider at his son's expression before leading him to his bedroom.

_**XXX**_

Kankuro was shoved roughly into the older man's room almost tripping over his feet as he was shoved in.

"Remember our deal boy, now strip."

The brunette shivered involuntarily, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was being forced to bare himself to his own father in the means of sexual gratification. The older male sat contently on the edge of his bed eyes never leaving the younger as he removed his clothes. Once he was completely bare the man told him to lie on his back. Kankuro obeyed hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. He was ordered to spread his legs next which he did.

"Now, touch yourself." The older man sneered.

Kankuro looked back at the man with disbelieving eyes, "W-What?" he gasped.

"You heard me now do it." Kankuro clenched his eyes shut and reluctantly did so. The older man removed his own clothes and climbed over him. Kankuro found himself forced into the mattress stomach down. His hips were grabbed and he felt the older male push into him. He screamed in pain, tears leaking out of his eyes, the other slamming into him brutally before releasing into his battered and bruised body.

_**XXX**_

Again the older man chuckled at him before getting dressed and leaving him to go to the bar. Kankuro cried silently, tears pouring down his cheeks in shame. Again he had been violated, again he had become his father's sick little toy. The young boy pulled himself off of the bed and tried his best to ignore the throbbing pain all over him, and quietly shuffled to the bathroom to shower.

That night Kankuro couldn't sleep, while he was glad his younger brother was safe with their sister he felt sickened by the fact that he couldn't protect the young boy. Hell he couldn't even protect himself anymore. He father stumbled into the house at around one o'clock in the morning and simply passed out downstairs. Good, tonight Kankuro would go without being beaten further. The early morning sunlight that came a few hours later was a welcoming relief to the brunette he opened his window and found the air to be cold, since it was still winter today was probably the day it would snow. He sighed, as if things weren't bad enough already. He could barely move his own body and to now have to endure freezing weather? The gods must really despise him. However he would rather take his chances with the forces of nature than Tagaku. He quickly dressed pulling on a white undershirt, a black long sleeved shirt over that and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of sneakers. After that he slipped on his hoodie and began the tedious and now very difficult task of getting out of the house and to school.

Snow had begun to fall when Kankuro had arrived and his condition was getting worse. Kankuro's battered body felt as heavy as led, and it shivered with the cold, now was not a day to get into a fight, so he quickly made his way to the back of the school, his feet cracking the thin ice sheet that had fallen over the ground. His breaths came in short heavy pants, he could feel himself falling, next thing he knew he was on the ground and darkness closed in.

"Tobi! Tobi leave the kid be, I highly don't he'll wake up anytime soon in his condition." A voice scolded. Kankuro had his eyes closed but could sense that he was no longer alone, or outside, in fact he felt rather warm, almost cozy.

"Oops, sorry but what do we do next? I mean shouldn't we say something-"

"Tobi, you know for a fact the people here won't do a goddamn thing, but here take this and go get medicine and something for the kid to eat when he wakes up." The other ordered.

"Okay, Tobi will go." Tobi replied and then Kankuro heard no more for a little while afterwards.

He groaned slightly and forced his heavy eyelids to open just a tiny crack. The room he was in was dark, and held a eerie glow, along the far corner was a small furnace looking thing, and next to the wall was another person. At first all Kankuro could make out was bright red hair, he blinked several times before his vision focused enough for him to see. Once he recognized the person he panicked internally, though his body was far past the point of exhaustion to do anything. The older teen smirked before saying,

'Well hello there decided to rejoin the world of the living, eh?" Kankuro ignored him and asked hoarsely,

"Where am I?"

The redhead's voice grew serious, with a slight tinge of concern, "Somewhere safe, that's all, now rest ok? You'll be fine."

Kankuro wanted to ask more but already felt himself falling back into unconsciousness, so he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

Okay here is chapter 5 sorry it has been forever since the last update. I'll try not to make you guys wait so long next time but anyway please review, favorite, or set am alert! Thank you! ~ Sandshinobi00


	7. Chapter 6: Kindred Spirits

Well sorry it's been so long since my last update, a lot of stuff been happening recently but anyway here is the next chapter… lolz I just got rick-rolled, and been watching alot of this really cut show called Hetalia, god my fave characters are Italy, Germany, China and Japan, and America is just too damn retarded sometimes lol… And been reading a new manga I got, and re-reading as well as re-watching a series called "Wolf's Rain" good sad series, I highly recomend you watch/ read. But anyway yeah lots of stuffs been going on… anyway sorry for keeping you so please enjoy and please review! Love you guys! ~ Sandshinobi00

* * *

After Kankuro fell back into unconsciousness Sasori stared blankly up at the ceiling the only sounds in the room were the soft crackling of the fire in the furnace, along with the younger's mutterings. What the brunette was saying he couldn't tell but he seemed to be in some small level of distress. The red head stared at him with pity in his normally dead brown eyes, finding nothing better to do he grabbed the younger's bag and began to rummage through it, half expecting to find some proof of his own suspicions that Kankuro was being beaten. And not just by Kisame and Hidan. He let out a small huff of disappointment when he found nothing to be out of the ordinary, school books, spirals full of notes and minor quizzes, and his sketchbook…. The last item caught his attention and he pulled it out and began to flip through the pages. _Kid's got talent_, Sasori mused, briefly scanning over a couple of drawings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he reached the back of the book. Then things went downhill, what the red head first noticed was drawings and sketches of people that had no faces, everything was roughly drawn out with a black ball-point pen, then said beings were literally being torn apart by claw-like skeleton hands, he had added a mouth to the figures which were twisted horribly in utter agony. Now he found the stuff that could prove the brunette was seriously screwed up in the head… he continued to look through it until he eventually couldn't stand it anymore.

"Holy shit, just what the hell is going on?" Sasori whispered quietly. The red head put Kankuro's sketchbook back into his backpack and then went back to staring at the ceiling. For several more minutes the whole room was silent, save for Kankuro's gentle groans and whimpers in his sleep. Again Sasori's curiosity was perked and the redhead pulled himself up to go have a look at the younger male. Kankuro lay on his left side; the brunette's eyes were tightly shut and he was whimpering. The elder felt sorry for the kid, brown eyes stared at the bruises covering Kankuro's face and hands, and it took no genius to see what was going on. A loud stomping sound alerted the redhead of Tobi's return. Sure enough coming down the couple of steps that lead to the door and the rest of the school building, was the black haired teen.

"Sasori-san! Tobi is back!" He greeted cheerfully, if not rather loudly. In his right hand was a bag, one with medicine, well, mostly pain killers and the other food. As to what food the raven haired male brought Sasori didn't know.

"Tobi, was that really necessary?" Sasori snapped rubbing his temples. The red head took a small side step away from Kankuro who was now waking up. Tobi looked over and waved at the brunette, a smile across his features. Kankuro stared blankly back at Tobi, his brain slowly registering where he was and what was going on. The brunette sat up slowly, trying to ignore the waves of sore stiffness that shot through him. His green eyes looked up at Tobi who shut his right eye and smiled handing him the bag in his hand.

"Here," He explained, "There's some Tylenol, for any pain you have, and I don't know what you like so I just got some onigiri and water." Kankuro took the bag and bowed his head slightly in thanks. He had noticed that Tobi wore a patch over his left eye. Tobi opened his mouth to say something else, but the school's bell sounded signaling the end of a period. The raven haired sighed and muttered, "Oh well, Tobi has to go know. Tobi has a test this period, bye Sasori-san! Bye!" And with that he grabbed his own school bag and left up the stairs.

Kankuro shook his head as if to clear it, and then turned his attention back to Sasori who had gone back to the other side of the room leaning down to pick up his jacket. The red head turned to him and asked,

"You wanna go for a ride?" Kankuro looked at him as if Sasori was nuts, "Well it's either that or risk getting the shit knocked out of you, Hidan and Kakuzu like to skip this period." The older of the two said no more and walked toward the stairs and called out one last time, "You coming or not?"

Kankuro stood, and reluctantly followed carrying his belongings. The brunette followed the older one out a back door into the school's back parking lot and into the others black Volvo. Once inside he curled up against the far side while the redhead next to him in the driver's seat got in turned on the car, the heater and lit a cigarette.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…hard." He chuckled exhaling a small cloud of grey smoke. Kankuro coughed, but given the choice he would rather have to put up with the smoke than the acrid smell of alcohol. "If you wanna eat go ahead, I don't really care…"

Kankuro nodded as the car pulled out of the parking lot and away from the school. First thing he went for was the Tylenol and the bottled water; he just had to stop the horrid pains. After swallowing the recommend two pills, he reached for the onigiri. The brunette only ate one since he didn't know where, or when his, or his younger brother's next meal would be. They drove for a good ten or so minutes, Kankuro wanted to ask where they were going but kept quiet, as if trying to disappear altogether. He stared out into the falling snow and began to make out stone figures in the distance just behind a metal fence. Angels and headstones…why was Sasori heading to a cemetery? Did the guy have some morbid fascination with death or something? He wondered. They drove in and went towards the middle of the cemetery; Sasori parked his car, took out the keys and replaced them with the pair that was normally given to the vallet person at a fancy restaurant or something. He popped the trunk and looked at the brunette and said,

"I'm going to be back in five minutes, I'm leaving the car on so you don't freeze, and I replaced the keys so that is you plan on doing something stupid you won't get very far, got it?" Kankuro nodded, and the redhead left shutting the door and went around the back to the trunk. Kankuro didn't look and just sat in the car, listening to the motor's gentle hum. Green eyes stared out at the snow covered angels and couldn't help but think how something which was supposed to represent beauty and life, could be placed in an area where death was literally all around you. He closed his eyes, body no longer sore, and with at least a little bit of something in his belly.

Kankuro's ears picked up on something else besides the car's motor, the sound of music, slow and soft. He sat up in his seat and stepped outside. The winds though mild were frigid, and made the young man shiver. But the music made him take step after step until he found the source. He could hardly believe what he saw to say the least. Sitting on a small stool playing a grand elegant looking cello was Sasori. His eyes closed and just completely focused on what he was doing. In front of the red head were two headstones, one while he couldn't read the names he saw a carving into the stone of a female face and the other a male face, profile view. Almost immediately the music ended and the elder turned to him and stated quietly,

"You left the car running."

0_0_0

During the drive back to the school Kankuro finally spoke, "Were those-?"

"Yes, that's where my mother and father are buried; they died a several years ago." The redhead cut off.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, they died when I was seven. Long time ago." He muttered. "Anyway I saw the way you stared at Tobi earlier, don't do that, he doesn't like it when people stare, though he'll never voice it out loud." The redhead said changing the subject, sounding almost irritated, as if he didn't want to discuss the subject any further..

"My mistake, I won't do it again," Kankuro promised, "If you don't mind me asking what happened to him?"

Tobi's not that different from you, kid. Was what Sasori wanted to say, but instead he started out differently, "When he was little around ten or so, at least this is what he said. And it's true, his folk were drug dealers who just neglected him, left him around the house and treated him like a piece of trash, having all sorts of people around him. Well this one time a man wasn't happy with his purchase, and threatened his folks, the man pulled out a pocket knife and said he was going to kill him. Tobi screamed and kicked out, the man's hand slipped and he cut his eye, along with his cheek, blinding him. They all panicked and left leaving the poor kid and a shit-load of evidence. Tobi finally called the police and within two days his parents and the bastard who cut him where in police custody and Tobi after a brief stay in the hospital was put into a foster home, and put up for adoption. He wasn't in that life for long, one of Itachi's aunts who is a cop that worked on the case adopted him, since she felt that she could make a difference in his life, and because she couldn't have any children of her own was already looking into adoption. Tobi really is a nice kid, despite the way he acts, he's got a good heart, and I think is still just a little ten year kid trapped in a seven teen year old body. He never had a childhood, so now… anyway the only reason I'm telling you this is that so you won't ask him. He doesn't like to talk about it. And if you mention this conversation with anyone else…" he didn't finish the sentence but Kankuro understood.

"All right, I won't say anything." Kankuro replied.

"Good," the redhead looked at his watch and muttered, well school's over in about ten minutes, want me to just drop you off at the bus stop or something?" he asked, his tone changing again, this time soft.

"Uhh, no that's not necessary I'll be fine walking," Kankuro said, almost a little too quickly. He got out of the car, now that the two were back at the school, "Thank you again for everything, and tell Tobi thank you for me please."

The redhead nodded, and stated before pulling away, "Okay, take care of yourself kid."

Kankuro waited until the black Volvo was out of sight before beginning to walk to the bus stop. He looked to the sky and thought; _hmm snow's finally stopping._

* * *

Well here is chapter six, long overdue and yeah, kanky-centric chap. Well review, or fave, or set an alert. And yeah, bye for now! Sorry again for the long wait! ~ Sandshinobi00


	8. Chapter 7: Aniki

Hello everybody, well hear is the next chapter; thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry the last one was a bit of filler, I might end up deleting it and just adding it to the end of chapter five, any who, here is the next part and Gaara-kun is back in the story so yay!

Also, Thanks to all those who review my fic, and Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Again bad stuff happens later on in the chap, so again if you don't want to read it I have marked the area with 'XXX'. That way no one gets scarred without me ever giving a warning. Haha! ~ Sandshinobi00

* * *

The night I stayed with Temari-nee-Chan I couldn't sleep at all. Despite being in a warm cozy bed in a safe place, it wasn't the same… I was worried about Aniki and I missed having him sleep right beside me. I had stayed in a spare room by myself while Temari went to her boyfriend's room, luckily the perv slept on the floor, but it wasn't very comforting. I didn't like being alone by myself at night, too many bad memories I suppose. I missed the way my big brother's arm would wrap around me, I missed his soft scent, and the soothing beat of his heart…. But I got through the night and in the morning Temari took me to eat and gave me money too.

"Okay, Gaara you all set?" She asked, for the twentieth time I said I'm fine. "All right, now there's money for you to use for food, and to get a proper jacket, it's getting really cold. Take care baby brother. I'll see you soon."

I nodded to her and she then drove away, I let out a small huff of breath, she was right, it was getting colder. I stared at the grey skies, and saw specks of white among the grey, it was snowing. My gaze was torn away from the sky as I heard someone call out my name; I turned my head around and saw Naruto waving at me. The blonde boy wore an obnoxiously bright orange jacket, with a matching scarf wrapped around his neck. I went over to him and the spunky guy gave me a good natured slap to my back and said,

"Oi, Gaara-san aren't you cold?" I looked at him and replied I was fine, which was a bold faced lie. Hell it was even becoming close to impossible to keep my teeth from chattering. Luckily Sai showed up and he managed to take most of Naruto's attention off me. The other boy still had that creepy smile on his face, and he greeted me sincerely, as well as poking at Naruto saying his outfit seemed to scream that the blonde was a Homo. I was stuck trying not to laugh, mostly because of Naruto's reaction, his face turned a bright red and the boy proceeded to chase after Sai, who laughed and the two ran around the school yard. I was too cold to wait for them, so I head to class early.

School for once isn't as bad as it normally is, I actually got to hang around my other classmates, though I didn't say much, which was okay, no one could get a word in edgewise anyway between Naruto and Kiba. At lunch I also finally got to eat, and sat with the others. Naruto looked at me and seemed to be rather shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, "It's just I've never seen you eat lunch before…."

My eyes looked away and I stared at the ground, "Well I'm normally just not hungry, I-"

"Oi, Naruto-kun now you're stalking poor Gaara-san." Sai cut in, "I swear one day it's the bright orange clothes next thing you'll be waving a rainbow flag declaring your love to Gaara. It'll be okay Gaara; if you want I can get you my mom's pepper spray."

"Uh, no thanks," I said sitting down next to Naruto who flicked a bit of mashed potatoes at Sai. The raven haired boy easily dodged the flying food, and said,

Now, now Naruto-kun, I don't want any of_ your_ potatoes…hehehe" Naruto's eye twitched, and I practically gagged on my milk from Sai's suggestive tone. I stared at the black haired boy across from me, to which he smiled back, as if there was nothing wrong with what he had just said. Naruto on the other hand turned his head and saw that Kiba who had been watching the whole time, hysterically giggling into his hands.

"I'm s-sorry guys, but bwahahahaha!" He spoke before bursting a gut.

"You know what, fuck all you guys! Except you, Gaara-san, sorry that my _**Friends**_! Are acting like retards!" Naruto almost shouted. Everyone, within hearing range, turned to stare at our table. I desperately wanted to hide…. Maybe I was better off being alone during school hours.

The last couple of periods at school went by uneventfully, thank goodness. I got on my bus and curled up on the seat trying to warm myself up, I almost fell asleep by the time the bus pulled up to my brother's stop. I looked up towards the front and sure enough I saw my brother. He smiled at me and I scooted over in order to make room for him to be able to sit. When he sat down I quickly curled up against him in a small hug.

"Hey little brother, how was your stay with Temari?" He asked. I reluctantly pulled away from him in order to answer,

"It was okay, I missed you though, and I was worried… but um, Temari-nee-chan gave me some money for food and stuff." I pulled out the money from my picket and handed it to him. He patted my back and said,

"All right, before we get home, we'll go get something to eat." Again there was his gentle smile which I dearly loved. I smiled back and curled against his arm.

"Okay, Aniki."

0_0_0_0

That night me and my brother were able to get something to eat, and managed to avoid our father, for once things seemed to be going right. I wanted to talk to Aniki about Temari-nee-chan but I already knew that Kankuro wouldn't want to. Sometimes I wish they would just go back to being normal, but I know that will never happen. So anyway, after homework was done, and we both had our showers we called it a night. We both fell asleep, quickly, and peacefully.

Later on that night around two or three in the morning I remember Kankuro waking up and getting out of bed.

"Aniki? Aniki? What's wrong? Where are you going?" I muttered drowsily rubbing one eye. He looked back at me and whispered.

"I'm going to get a glass of water; sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep I'll be back up in a few minutes, okay?" I nodded and pulled the covers back over me and closed my eyes just as he left the room.

0_0_0_0

_**XXX**_

Kankuro was silent as he crept down the stairs, his eyes quickly adjusting to the looming darkness all around. If he was to get to the kitchen he would have to go pass the living room where his father would probably be passed out. The floors creaked softly under his bare feet, but the brunette kept going, constantly looking in the couch's direction, scanning for any signs of movement. The teen did so until he finally reached the kitchen. Kankuro let out a small sigh of relief and went over to the cabinet and pulled out a small glass and filled it with the tap water and drank it quickly. He placed the glass down and when the brunette looked back up he saw in the reflective glass on the cabinet the outline of his father. The hair on the back of his neck rose and he turned around sharply, body starting to shake from fear.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the man slurred. Kankuro pressed himself as far as he could into the counter. He had to get out of here, but how? There was no way to get out without coming in close vicinity to the older man.

"What a nasty little boy you are," Tagaku slurred, "And all naughty children must be punished."

The man then began to walk towards Kankuro. The brunette's legs trembled and he found himself unable to move. All he could do was close his eyes and brace himself for the pain that was certain to come. Instead of feeling a harsh slap however he felt his father grab his chin and forced the young brunette to look at him. Kankuro stared at the half-drunken man with fear-filled eyes and he stuttered,

"P-please, don't do this, I beg you…." He was cut off as the man pulled him closer and made soft shushing noises.

"If you're worried about Gaara finding out about our 'special' agreement, then I suggest you don't scream…" Kankuro's eyes went wide, this man was still going to rape him no matter what he said, or did.

With that Tagaku forced the young teen around and forced his hips against the younger's. Kankuro let out a gasp as he felt the other's already hard member press against his thigh. He was forced to bend over the counter, the edge painfully pressed into his stomach. Kankuro wanted this to be over with quickly, so closed his eyes again and bit his lip to prevent any cries from escaping him. Tagaku chuckled, before slowly removing the boy's pants and underwear in one shift movement. The man's fingers pressed against the boy's opening and he pushed them inside, toying with the child while undoing his own pants. Kankuro whimpered as the fingers went even deeper inside, but the feeling left him just as the fingers did, only to be replaced with the same almost unbearable pain when the man forced his cock into him. Kankuro gripped the sides of the counter with all his might in a feeble attempt to try to ease the harsh motion of his hips being forced to bang up against the counter's edge.

Tagaku's pace was hard and brutal as it always is, as he continued to slam into Kankuro he leaned forward and whispered into his ear,

"Unfortunately we don't have enough time to do a full out session, but I guess I can live with only a quickie for tonight." He then bit onto the shell of the younger's ear. Kankuro let tears fall down his cheeks but made no sound. For several more minutes Tagaku continued to thrust into the teen before finally spilling his seed inside Kankuro. The older man let out a soft moan before pulling out. He smirked at Kankuro who was slouched over the counter barely able to stay up.

_**XXX **_

Kankuro stayed absolutely still until he was sure the man had left, his still bruised hips hurt even more, but he was somewhat glad that he didn't tear and bleed again. He pushed himself up and pulled on his pants, it hurt a lot but he wanted to get away from there.

Kankuro limped out of the kitchen, up the stairs and somehow managed to get into bed without waking up his little brother. He sighed, and closed his eyes, grateful that his beloved younger brother was still unaware of his shameful secret.

* * *

Well here is chapter 7, god it's so short! I hate this! Well I hate the fact that this chap is so short, but anyway, that's not the point, well anyway hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update again real soon! Please review! Thank you! ~ Sandshinobi00


End file.
